moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Benji the Hunted/Credits
Opening Credits *Walt Disney Pictures Presents *A Film by: Joe Camp *"Benji the Hunted" *An Embark Production *In association with: Mulberry Street Productions *With: Red Stegall, Frank Inn, Nancy Francis *In association with: Silver Screen Partners III *Music Composed by: Euel Box and Betty Box *Director of Photography: Don Reddy *Editor: Karen Thorndike *A Thousand Thanks to Benji's Best Friend: Mr. and Mrs. Frank Inn *Wild Animals Furnished and Trained by: Steve Martin's Working Wildlife *Special Cougar Work: Sled Reynolds and Gideon *Benji's Trainers: Bryan L. Renfro, Juanita Inn *Sound Design: CMS Productions, Inc. *Associate Producer: Erwin Hearne *Executive Producer: Ed Vanston *Supervising Producer: Carolyn H. Camp *Producer: Ben Vaughn *Written and Directed by: Joe Camp Ending Credits *"Too Many Yesterdays" **Lyrics by Joe Camp Music by Euel Box and Betty Box Performed by: Guy Hovis *Cast (in order of appearance): TV Director's voice - Joe Camp Producer's voice - Steve Zanolini Countdown's voice - Karen Thorndike Newscaster - Nancy Francis Engineer's hand - Ben Vaughn TV Cameraman - Mike Francis Frank Inn as Himself Hunter - Red Steagall *Wild Animal Trainers: Steve Martin, Bobi Gaddy, Madeleine Cowie Klein, Sled Reynolds *Cub Mom: Maureen T. Hughes *Bear Trainers: Mark Weiner *Eagle Trainers: Neil R. Egland, Mark Weiner *Production Manager/1st Asst. Director: Carolyn H. Camp *Key 2nd Asst. Director: Dannielle J. Weiss *1st Asst. Camera: Gary Jay *2nd Asst. Camera: Andrew McDowall *Key Grip: Tony Poston *Mystery Grip: C. B. Shadow *Grip/Electrician: Kerry Flanagan *Gaffer: Patrick Blackard *Electrician: Bob Calnan *Location Sound and Video: Bob Sonnamaker *Post Production Video and Technician: Steve Zanolini *Director of Art, Props and Special Effects: Bob Riggs *Assistant: Art, Props and Special Effects: Ray Brown *Greensman: Steve Maker *Stills: Steve K. Clevenger *Assistant Editors: Adrienne "Dee" Campbell, Jeffrey January *Location Editorial Assistant: Catherine A. Reynolds *Production Coordinators: Maureen Osborne-Beall, Carol Kravetz *Producer's Assistant: Mary Christine Stamm *Production Assistants: David Brink, Brandon Camp, Steve Mahone, Ed F. Vanston III, Mason C. Deal *Video Syncronizer: John Johns *Office Assistants: Janet L. Babbit, Steven Gabriel Scott, Patty Zerfing *Transporation: Dix W. Baker, Tom Halowell *Location Auditor: Barbara Long *Emergency Medical Technician: Bob Sonnamaker *Script Supervisors: Karen Thorndike, Sally J. Roddy, Elinor Shanklin, Kathleen Lopez, Jeanne H. Scott *Helicopter Pilot: Warren Frontier *Canine Coiffures: Lori De Hoog *Stunt Animals: Cosmekinetics *Negative Cutter: Mary Duerrstein *Supervising Sound Editors: Barney Cabral, Bruce Stambler, Michael D. Wilhoit *Sound Editors: Mark Hollingsworth, George Probert *Assistant Sound Editor: Patrick Cabral *Apprentice Sound Editors: Kelly Cabral, Elizabeth Kenton, Darrell Hall *Foley Recording Mixer: Troy S. Porter *Foley Artists: Jerry Trent, Alice Clift *Re-recording: Ryder Sound Services, Inc. *Re-recording Mixers: John (Doc) Wilkinson, Richard Rogers, Grover Helsley *Title Design by: Richard Slaton *Video Transfers by: Video Post & Transfer *Music Supervisor: Betty Box *Music Scoring Mixer: Ed Barton *This motion picture was produced under the supervision of the American Humane Society and extreme care was taken by all to insure the safety of the animals. No animals were injured or killed during filming. Certain sequences were simulated. *Filmed entirely on location in Oregon and on Table Mountain, Washington. *Special thanks and appreciation of: The Film and Video Division, Oregon Department of Economic Department, Parks and Recreation Divison, Oregon Department of Transporation, State Highway Division, Oregon Department of Transporation, U.S. Forest Service, Siuslaw National Forest, Oregon, U.S. Forest Service, Willamette National Forest, Oregon, Commanding Officer and Crew, U.S. Coast Guard Station, Yaquina Bay, Chamber of Commerce, Newport, Oregon, Chamber of Commerce, Astoria, Oregon, Bohemia, Inc., Union Pacific Railroad, Transwestern Helicopters, Inc., Department of National Resources, State of Washington, Department of Game, State of Washington *And the wonderfully patient and cooperative people of: Hood River Country, Oregon, Yachats, Oregon, Port of Cascade Locks, Oregon, Clatsop County, Oregon, City of Astoria, Oregon *© MCMLXXXVII Embark Production Company *Color by: CFI *Titles/Opticals: CFI *Color Timing: Morris Sparks *Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres *Thanks to: The Mulberry Square Staff, The Embark Support Team *Second Unit: Camera: James F. Row *Camera Assistant: Richard A. Cantu *Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. *No. 28645 Motion Picture Association of America *Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution *Woof. Category:Credits